


Dating a trickster

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: She loved Gabriel…loved him beyond measure. When he died her world stopped. When he returns from the dead Gabriel is going to have some explaining to do but will it be enough to fix the wrong?





	

Standing in a closet Priscilla clutched the stake in her hand closet to her body. She wondered where Sam and Dean were. How long did it take someone to lure some vampires. It had been almost an hour and normally she would have been out of this closet along time ago.

Priscilla sighed checking her watch before letting her eyes fall to the ring on her third finger of her right hand. Her heart hurt immediately thinking of Gabriel. He had given her the ring the day before he had gone off to face Lucifer. Her lover died trying to do the right thing and died at the hands of his own brother.

It had been almost a year since Gabriel had been gone and it still felt like yesterday. Every morning she awoke to an empty bed. She could no longer pray to Gabriel when she was in trouble and he would rush into save her. She had prayed many times begging if he was out out there or alive to please come to her but there was nothing.

Priscilla knew thinking about Gabriel right now wasn't smart. She needed to keep her head in the ball game. Thinking about how much she loved and missed Gabriel was doing her no favors but she couldn't help it. She missed everything about him. She missed his childish jokes and his little tricks he would do to make her smile. He was like a tornado at points making messes worse than a child. One of his charming smiles however, would make her forgive him of any wrong doings. Priscilla wouldn't admit it but she missed the way he would call her “Prissy Priscilla” when she would get short with him.

There was the physical aspects missing him too. Her body ached for his touch. He was the first to touch her. Having an angel for your first lover set the bar a little high for mortal men to meet. Between what he could do with his grace and his hands no man could please her like Gabriel did.

A loud crash brought Priscilla back into reality. She jumped out of the closet right as two vampires walked in minus Sam and Dean. They both looked surprised to see a mortal just jump out at them. Both exchanged smiles before looking back to Priscilla.

“Well well what have we here?”

One said with a smirk. The other just looked at Priscilla licking his lips.

“Obviously I didn't plan that to well. Oh well, doesn't matter. Now do you both want to just come quietly and let me stake you or do you want to make this difficult?”

Priscilla asked with a smirk pushing her dark red hair out of her face. She hoped they would buy her self confidence. The last thing she wanted them to know was that inside she was screaming FUCK at the top of her lungs.

“Come quietly?”

One inquired with a casual smirk. The other walked slowly behind Priscilla breathing in her honey like scent.

“Who are you darling?”

He asked sweetly. Priscilla watched him carefully.

“Certainly not Elvira, Mistress of the Dark.”

Priscilla said with a sneer. The vampires rolled their eyes. The one closest to Priscilla looked to his buddy.

“What a sense of humor. She will be fun to drain.”

“Oh I don't think so fruitcake.”

Priscilla said coldly as she turned to stab the vampire in his chest however, she wasn't quick enough. The vampire reached out pulling her against him effortlessly.

“Now now none of that.”

When the vampire went to bite he shrieked dropping Priscilla to the ground before bursting into flame. Priscilla landed on the ground hard! She lay a moment before noting a set of feet in front of her. Taking a deep breath she looked up to see the champagne eyes she missed more than anything in the world.

“Gabriel?”

She manged to get up as he reached down pulling her up effortlessly.

“Hello princess....isn't playing with vampires a tad dangerous? Please tell me you have some better friends than these clowns? If not I'm sorry to say I just killed your Twilight buddies.”

Priscilla stared at him with wide eyes. How was he here? She couldn't believe it! Was he real or was this just someone playing a cold mean trick on her?

“I'm real sugartits.”

That was all the confirmation she needed! As much as she was happy, Priscilla was pissed! How could he do this to her? First he dies now here he is? Was it all a joke? One of his tricks? It was sure looking that way!

With a growl she reached out smacking Gabriel as hard as she could! Gabriel was clearly shocked as his had flew up to his cheek holding the place before grabbing his lover pulling her flush against his body

“What was that for? I just saved your life?! Plus I'm alive! Woo?”

Priscilla ripped herself out of his arms.

“So all of this was one of your tricks?! Just another Gabriel the trickster special?! You've lied to me this whole time! How could you do something so cruel? I thought you loved me you lying bag of dicks!”

Gabriel looked a little surprised when she used his line.

“That was my line! I do love you! I love you more than anything that is why I left. I wanted to give you a normal life. A life without demons or angels so you could be normal. I've been keeping an eye on you and that's why I came back. I've been worried you were going to put a fork in a toaster or something.”

Priscilla rolled her eyes.

“How thoughtful of you! You do realize that my best friends are Sam and Dean Winchester right? Normal is out of my vocabulary and how is it your decision to say I don't need angels in my life! What I do in my life is my choice and I wanted you! You lied to me Gabriel!”

He ran a hand through his hair taking on his more authoritative angel tone.

“It was with good intent.”

“Fucked up intent.”

Priscilla said coldly. Gabriel looked at her a moment cocking his head to the side reminding her of Castiel. He stood a moment before walking to her pulling her into a tight embrace.

“Now now. How about you just enjoy that fact I am back and we can be together. Hell we can play house. We can go make us a baby. You'll play mommy and I'll play daddy. We can live happily ever after. I threw some Disneyfacation in there to make it even more magical.”

Priscilla glowered at him.

“I'm not letting you knock me up. Fuck you Gabriel you aren't touching me.”

Gabriel sighed rolling his eyes before pressing a kiss to her lips. Priscilla didn't kiss back for a moment but soon her self control began to vanish. She knew she would hate herself for giving in but feeling Gabriel's lips on hers she could no longer control herself. Her strong will was depleting as she began to kiss back letting the archangel touch her.

“There's daddy's good girl.”

He cooed when his lips pulled away from hers. Priscilla sighed against his lips not fighting this time as Gabriel nuzzled his face against hers as he kissed her forehead.

“Why don't we get out of here and go somewhere more special?”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the next thing Priscilla knew she was in a nice hotel room. She looked around a moment knowing what Gabriel wanted and at the moment she was willing to let him have his way. Of course she would probably hate herself in the morning and Gabriel would have hell to pay but at the moment she had her angel back.

“Look at this.”

He said in his childishly happy voice as he looked around the room.

“Its the hotel we made love in the first time. Remember that princess?”

Priscilla nodded. How could she forget? Gabriel walked back Priscilla pushing her carefully against the wall. He tilted her head to the side pressing a series of kisses down her neck gently nipping at her tender flesh.

“Gabriel”

She whimpered as he began to rocking his hips against her body.

“That's it baby. Say my name.”

Gabriel whispered his voice deepening a few octaves. He smirked reaching down cupping her breasts.

“Mm I have missed this princess. We're wearing far too much clothes.”

Gabriel said snapping his fingers leaving both him and Priscilla nude. He snapped his fingers again this time leaving putting them in the bed. Priscilla whimpered as she looked up at Gabriel who was laying between her legs looking down at her with a smirk on his handsome face.

“I missed my little princess.”

He said in that deep angel voice that he would take on whenever we wanted to make love. He looked down at her nude body with a smile.

“Has anyone else touched you since I have been away?”

Priscilla shook her head.

“Of course not. They couldn't match up to you anyway.”  
Gabriel grinned looking like he had won the trickster crazy ass angel lottery. He frowned as he sniffed the air between them.

“I sense you have had a lot of orgasms though.”

Priscilla rolled her eyes for like the thousandth time.

“I have fingers.”

“What else?”

Gabriel asked innocently but lowered one hand to circle her clit.

“Tell me what my naughty girl has been using to pleasure that greedy hole of yours?”

Priscilla whimpered when he began to use his grace to stimulate her like they were having sex. Gabriel raised an eye brow before lowered his lips to her right breast suckling a few times. He lowered himself down her body the whole time keeping their eyes locked making her watch his moves. When he was practically drooling over her clit her looked up again.

“Tell me princess...what did you use to satisfy that sex drive of yours if it wasn't another lover? You better tell me now because I will find out and buddy boy of yours won't be in such a lovely state when I am through with him.”

Priscilla tried to move her hands to run through Gabriel's hair but his grace was holding her in place. Gabriel chuckled licking between her folds. He groaned against her tender flesh finally able to be pleased.

“A vibrator! It was a vibrator.”

She manged to squeak out. Gabriel stopped his grace from fucking her any further as he placed his thick cock at her entrance.

“That's a good girl. See it isn't hard to tell me things is it.”

When he pushed in Priscilla cried out at the feelings of being torn open. It had been so long since she had taken Gabriel it was almost as though her body had forgotten how thick he was. Gabriel growled as he began to pump into her in a steady pace.

“Never leaving you again.”

He managed to get out as he began to fuck her into the mattress. Priscilla tried to hold onto what sanity she had left. She felt bad for the people in the rooms next to and below them for having to listen to the lewd sounds coming from their hotel room.

“Gabe I can't...”

His champagne eyes locked on her green ones.

“Come for me then. Let me feel that tightness of yours. Push me over the edge.”

He said in that cooing trickster tone. It didn't take much longer until she was crying his name and Gabriel was spilling into her. Neither moved for a moment. Priscilla didn't want to lose the connection and Gabriel didn't want to lose the close safe feeling that had washed over him. When he was finally able to move Gabriel pulled Priscilla into his arms kissing her tenderly.

“Sleep darling.”

He whispered pressing his index and middle finger to her forehead lulling her into the most restful sleep she had in over a year.

The next morning Priscilla awoke to an empty bed. She sat up looking around the room. There was no sign of Gabriel anywhere. His clothes were off the floor and out of sight. She stood quickly as a note on the bedside table caught her attention.

“Princess, I have gone to help my brother with something. Be back soon.”

Priscilla walked back to the bed sitting down. She was peaceful for a moment until the memories of the past year crept into her mind. Would Gabriel come back or was this just another one of this tricks? Did he need some pussy so bad that he would come to torture her a bit? 

She tried to put those thoughts out of her head. She knew Gabriel was a bit of a manwhore when they first got together but he turned himself around and was a good boyfriend. Priscilla had never even seen him check out another woman when they were together. 

“I can’t do this again!”

An hour later Gabriel walked back into the hotel room with a satisfied smile on his face. 

“Sugar tits, I’m home. Daddy needs some lovin.”

He frowned not seeing Priscilla in bed like he expected. Gabriel walked to the bathroom wondering if she was in the shower. 

“Princess?” 

Gabriel walked back in the bedroom when something shining in the morning sunlight got his attention. Walking to the bed Gabriel looked on his pillow where the ring he had given Priscilla lay on top of a note. Picking it up Gabriel wanted to yell.

“Gabriel,   
   I’m sorry but I had to leave. I can’t do this. I can’t trust you. You have broken my heart once and I know you will do it again. I love you so much and I have from the moment we met but love won’t save us. Thank you for at least giving me some closure.   
-Priscilla”


End file.
